1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network devices, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing automated network management.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, information technology (IT) organizations must comply with internal and external standards for configuration and management of IT assets, such as network devices and server computers. Typically, the IT assets are manually identified via manual inspection, catalogued, and checked for compliance with policies related to the internal and external standards. The IT assets that are not in compliance with these policies can be brought into compliance, or otherwise made compliant, via an often labor-intensive process.
Because of the labor intensive process, software management applications are sometimes provided to manage the IT assets. However, these software management applications frequently ignore IT assets, networks, and systems that are not initially introduced to the software management applications. Accordingly, added IT assets, new networks, and new systems may not be managed via the software management applications.